


Dear Serpent Journal

by coollani



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Toni, F/F, Protective Cheryl, Serpent Journal, Soft Toni, Toni has journal, Toni needs comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coollani/pseuds/coollani
Summary: After finding her mother’s old serpent journal in a box of memorabilia at her grandpa’s trailer, Toni has made an effort to write her feelings down at least once a day. What she didn’t realize was that she’s holding on to so many suppressed feelings. When Cheryl stumbled upon her journal she tries her best to do whatever she can to make Toni more comfortable with sharing her emotions with her in order to make a change.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Dear Serpent Journal

Toni and Cheryl pretty muched lived the same morning every day. Cheryl wakes up first, pampers herself and then awakes Toni. Once Toni is awake, she goes in the shower and stays in the bathroom for the absolute longest time possible. At first, Cheryl blamed it on Toni being rebellious and dreading going to school but now she realizes that Toni naturally takes her time when getting ready for her day. Every morning pretty much ends the same as well; Cheryl yells at Toni to hurry so they won’t be late for school and Toni, in return, whines and tells Cheryl to leave without her. Which Cheryl never does. 

Even though their routine was the same, the pair lived a happy life together. They were in love. How much better could it be being 17 and living in an enormous house with the love of your life free of pestering adults? This was the life they had and wouldn’t trade for anything in the world. 

Today while waiting on the small girl to get out the shower Cheryl decided to get their bags together so that nothing else would be of hindrance to them when they attempted to leave. 

“TT, my love, you have exactly 10 minutes before I drag you to school wet hair and all.” Cheryl says towards the bathroom door as nicely as she possibly can, like every morning. 

Cheryl grabbed Toni’s back and swung it over her shoulder, unaware that it was still opened causing the majority of her things to fall from it. 

“Shit.” Cheryl mumbles as she picks up the various notebooks and folders. She stumbled across one leather book that was unfamiliar from the rest. It had a single strip of green tape on the front cover with what seems to be the words “Serpent” written on it in sharpie. 

Cheryl, at first glance, assumed that the leather book was a photo book and opened it to see all the baby photos of her girlfriend but was taken aback when she noticed the lined paper and the words “Dear Serpent Journal” written on the first page. Cheryl knew she shouldn’t snoop, especially with something as personal as a diary but her prying eyes got the best of her. So she read. 

  
  


_ Dear Serpent Journal, _

_ I found this in my grandpa's stuff and don't know exactly how this is supposed to work but I feel like I should write in it everyday. Not like a diary but like a...idk. Tomorrow I’ll start.  _

  
  


Cheryl tried to hold back her smile. The idea of Toni having a journal was cute beyond words. She’s never fully saw Toni’s vulnerable side so she decided reading one more entry wouldn’t hurt that much since the first entry wasn’t as invasive as she thought it would be. 

  
  


_ Dear Serpent Journal,  _

_ Lately I’ve been tired. I feel like people always count on me to be a protector. I feel like people forget that I am just as much a person as they are. I never have a moment to be sad or chill because I have friends, a gang and a girlfriend who need me on guard 24/7. I don’t mind of course, I’ll always make sure the people who I love are safe. But sometimes it’ll be nice if someone thought about my safety or how’s it going for me for a change.  _

_ Mood: Feeling down :( _

  
  


Wait...what? 

“Coming babe, start the car!” Toni yells from the bathroom quickly snapping Cheryl from her thoughts as she noticed the sound of running water coming to a cease. She hurried and put the leather book back into Toni’s bag and rushed down the stairs. 

At school, Cheryl couldn’t concentrate. Her mind was clouded by the thought of Toni being unhappy and sad to say, it made sense. Never once has Toni asked Cheryl for help on an issue or matter that was bothering her, never was Toni sad around Cheryl, and never did Cheryl hold Toni in her arms like Toni did whenever she was emotional. 

She felt horrible that Toni was feeling this was and even more horrible that Toni hadn’t told her—or anyone for that matter. She wanted to read more, not to snoop but to see if Toni had written anything else, to gather more insight on how she was feeling and what she could do to help. She knew that she could simply ask her but she also knew that Toni would lie to prevent Cheryl from worrying. That didn’t stop Cheryl from attempting. 

When the pair made it home from school after a long Friday afternoon, Cheryl made it her business pamper Toni as best as she could. She drew them a hot bubble bath, prepared dinner and set out an abundance of the pink haired girl’s favorite snacks for movie night. Cheryl normally does this anyway but tonight was different, tonight was about making sure Toni knew she could be vulnerable and soft and not always hard and rugged. 

  
  


Cuddled under her embrace, Toni was at ease but curious about all of the sudden affection. 

“Hey, babe?” Toni's small voice asks. 

“Yes my love?”

“Not that I don’t like this but what’s with all the softness tonight?” Toni turned, looking Cheryl in her eyes. 

Trying not to show panic as well as doing her best not to address what she had read in a journal that she wasn’t supposed to read in the first place, Cheryl kissed Toni’s lips soft and passionately to avoid her own downfall. Once she released the kiss, she smiled at the small smirk that appeared on Toni’s lips. 

“I just can’t get enough of you.” She says softly. “TT?”

“Yes babe?”

“Has everything been okay lately? Anything you want to get off of your mind?” Cheryl asks softly, hoping Toni would tell her everything that she read in her journal earlier. 

Sadly, Toni didn’t. “Yea. Everything’s fine Cher, I’m okay.”

“You know…” Cheryl was hesitant, “I’m here for you. With whatever. You’re always so strong for me and I want you to know that I’m strong too.” 

Toni laughs and cups Cheryl’s cheeks with her hands, kissing her once more. “I know you’re strong, baby. Is everything okay? What’s going on?” 

There goes again. Always ready to protect. 

“Nothing—Nothings wrong. I just want you to know that I adore and love you. I was thinking we could spend this weekend together just the two of us.” Cheryl said, still looking into Toni’s gaze. She loved Toni with every single bone she had, she hopes she’s enough to fix the unarised issues. 

“Okay. Yea, I like that.” Toni agreed. “Come on, let’s go to sleep. I'm tired.” She playfully pouted and Cheryl couldn’t resist. The pair went off to bed and slept their Friday night away. 

  
  


_ Dear Serpent Journal, _

_ I guess I never realized how many feelings I was actually holding in. I’m not depressed but I guess i’m not as happy as I should be...either…I mean, I am happy. I’ve been given a new chance at making something of myself. I’m out of the trailers and live with my girlfriend who is more than amazing.  _

_ I guess I do miss living in a place where it felt like MY home. At the trailers there was a piece of me. Here, besides Cheryl, there’s nothing to call mine. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful but it doesn’t feel like OUR home. I don’t even have a picture hanging up on the walls.  _

_ Idk. Maybe I’m over exaggerating.  _

  
  


Cheryl knew sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night to sit on their bedroom floor to read more of Toni’s journal was pathetic and wrong. But right now her focus was to stop her tears from flowing after what she just read. She couldn’t believe how naive she was being in Toni’s presence at Thistlehouse. It was only her fault. When Toni moved in she did exactly just that. Moved in. She didn’t have a say in decorations because the interior has been the same for decades, there was no decorating, no picking paint swatches, no choice in furniture, she moved in and chose one side of the closet to make her own. Cheryl began to get angry at herself. She was so oblivious to matter which she shouldn’t have been. Cheryl heard the sheets of her bed rustle and quickly stored away the leather journal. Climbing back into bed, she turned her body to face the sleeping girl. She took a moment to admire what was in front of her. Toni was more than a great girlfriend, bestfriend, companion, lover, and person towards Cheryl. The least she could do is be better for her, Cheryl realized how much more she could do for Toni; so tomorrow she shall start. 

The next morning Cheryl woke up extremely early in order to prepare Toni breakfast and plan out an agenda for the day. She intended on asking Toni to accompany her in decoration shopping but actually, Cheryl was going to let Toni pick out everything with little to no input. 

“Wakey wakey my love.” Cheryl says as she peppers Toni’s face with soft kisses. 

Toni groans awake, rather happy than she usually would be before 9 on a weekend. Smiling into Cheryl’s kisses she’s curious on what’s the special occasion, “Someone’s in a good...early mood.” 

“Yes I am. We’re going house decoration shopping today.” Cheryl says in between kisses. Toni perks up. 

“Decoration shopping?” She questions. She wondered why all of a sudden there’s a need for change. 

“Your ears heard me correctly.”

“Thistlehouse hasn’t been redecorated since this place was built babe.” Toni said, skeptical. 

“It’s time for a change. This place has the Blossom’s tainted decor all over it. It’s time for some…” Cheryl takes her fingers and walks them gently alongside Toni’s arm. “Us decor. Don't you think.” 

Toni blushes and gives Cheryl a soft smile after a quick peck on the lips. Before, if Cheryl hadn’t read Toni’s journal, this moment wouldn’t have made her heart swell as much as it did right now. Cheryl knew that Toni wasn’t a materialistic person and buying things won’t provide a sense of comfort and comfortability but for right now, it’s a start. 

After their showers and breakfast the pair headed off to the multiple home improvement stores. Cheryl refrained from putting input on Toni’s choice of furniture and color swatches. Only input Cheryl had suggested was about the light fixtures because she was determined to have at least one ballroom chandelier in the main dining area. The girls decided that grey would be their neutral color, so the color scheme for the main floor would be black and lavender with hints of pink for Toni, and the second floor would be grey and red for Cheryl. 

There was a lot more to be done. She no longer wanted to read Toni’s journal, in fact, Cheryl swore that she would tell Toni about the occurrence the next day because she wanted her conscience free of guilt. But for right now, she just wanted to enjoy the smile on her girlfriends face as they signed arrangements for their new furniture. 

—

It’s been one week since Cheryl had read Toni’s journal. One week since she’s vowed to be more of a shoulder to cry on for Toni. The only problem Cheryl was having was that Toni never told Cheryl when she was upset. 

Cheryl didn’t want to pry. Maybe Toni was genuinely happy and there was nothing wrong. She was making sure that she was paying attention to Toni beyond her surface, she looked into her eyes for signals rather than her body language. She didn’t show any signs of unhappiness but then again she hadn't been vocal before and she was troubled inside. 

While Toni was away on serpent business for the night Cheryl decided to meet Veronica at Pop’s. Cheryl and Veronica weren’t the closest of friends but Veronica and Toni have developed a sense of friendship over time. At first, Cheryl took it as Veronica trying to steal her girlfriend but she quickly realized that Veronica was simply just being a friend towards Toni. Cheryl’s intentions were to see if there was anything Toni spoke with Veronica about that she didn't to her since she no longer read her journal entries.

“What do I owe the pleasure mrs. bombshell?” Veronica says as she enters the booth. 

“Veronica! Can’t a girl just want to chat?” Cheryl responded, making small talk. Veronica, however, could see right through Cheryl at times just as good Toni. Well, no. Nobody could see through Cheryl as well as Toni could. 

“Now me and you both know that that’s not true. What’s on your mind girl?” Veronica tries to dissect. 

Giving in, “Has Toni...mentioned anything about…being unhappy lately?” Cheryl asked, fidgeting with her fingers. Veronica sits up in her seat across from Cheryl now curious as to what’s going on. 

“No. She hasn’t said anything out of the ordinary lately, why? Is everything okay?” Before Cheryl has a chance to answer Veronica throws a slew of questions at her. “Omg are you guys breaking up? Are you unhappy? It’s the sex isn’t it? Is the sex good?” Veronica finished. Cheryl rolled her eyes knowing that the questions about sex is purely for Veronica’s own satisfaction. 

“We’re not breaking up, I’m on cloud nine with my TT and no. It’s not about sex…” Cheryl looked at Veronica’s prying eyes knowing what she wanted to hear. “Our sex is great Veronica for Christ’s sake.”

Veronica cheers in response then remembers that the original topic was indeed serious. “Okay, on a serious note though, why did you ask?” 

Cheryl debated in her head whether or not she should tell Veronica what she has done. She was scared that Veronica would in return tell Toni but Cheryl was desperate, her head was spinning at the possibility that Toni’s silent unhappiness might cause their relationship to be on a brink destruction if she doesn’t fix anything. So she gave in and told the truth in one breathless sentence. 

“I accidentally found Toni’s serpent journal which is really a diary and read a couple of her entries and she’s written about how she doesn’t feel like Thistlehouse is a home and how she always has to be strong for me and her friends and the gang but never has time to be soft or emotional herself. I’m so scared that if I don’t do something about it now that she will realize that she’s too good for me and leave me so Veronica if she’s said anything to you can you tell me, please!” Cheryl found herself pleading with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The thought of losing Toni was unreal and she couldn’t imagine going back to a life without her. Veronica’s eyes soften while listening to the panic and fear in Cheryl’s voice. She grabs her hands in an attempt to calm her down only because she’s seen Toni do it before, she’s not as good as Toni but it’ll do. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay just breathe honey.” Veronica tries to console. 

“God! No! Stop trying to fix me!” Cheryl snaps. “I’m sorry. It’s just, the reason why I’m in this predicament in the first place is because Toni is always there to console me, to fix me, to make sure i’m okay and i’m never there for her because she’s too scared to let me know when somethings wrong because she thinks i’m too fragile to protect her but Veronica that’s all I want to do! I want her to come to me when she’s sad or hurting, what the hell am I supposed to do when I’m the problem?!” Cheryl pleads once more, this time tears gently fall on her face. 

“Cheryl. You’re not the problem okay? The fact that you even admitted to being a problem and truly want to be there for someone other than yourself has shown your growth.” Veronica started, “I do agree that Toni puts others before herself but that’s just her nurturing nature. Toni’s fragile but is seen as this badass which you know. I won’t tell her about you reading her journal. But I think you should, at least that way you can start a conversation about how you could better be there for her. I’m sorry I’m not as good as consoling like she is.” Veronica finishes. She’s right, she’s not as good as Toni but she’ll do. Cheryl has to talk to Toni about what she’s read. Her only fear is that Toni would be mad at her for invading her privacy, which she has every right to be. Hopefully, anger aside, Toni will finally open up to Cheryl and allow her to be there for her for a change. 

After Cheryl and Veronica bid their goodbyes at Pop’s Cheryl headed straight home. She sat in their driveway for what seems to be hours before going into the house. She was rehearsing exactly what to say to Toni when she entered. 

_ “Toni. I’m sorry but I accidentally read your serpent journal and I know that is a complete invasion of your privacy but I think we should talk about some of the things you wrote.”  _

Perfect. 

When Cheryl gathered the courage she entered through the double doors of Thistlehouse. She smiles to herself as she enters the living room and sees their newly decorated furniture, however, there was no sign of Toni which was odd because after serpent business she normally throws on an old Disney movie to unwind. 

“TT?” Cheryl called out. No response. 

As she walked through the kitchen she noticed that Toni’s serpent journey, alongside a pen, was left on the kitchen counter but the shorter girl was nowhere in sight. The thick tension between the leather book and Cheryl was heavy. Cheryl had to stay strong. She couldn’t resist herself though. She walked over towards the book and began to read. 

**_Dear Serpent Journal,_ **

**_I am not okay—_ **

“Hey babe! On my way in just a sec!” Toni yelled from the hallway, her voice sounding closer and closer with each word spoken. Cheryl quickly moved to the opposite side of the kitchen and swung a cabinet door open so that Toni won’t be suspicious. 

Toni enters the kitchen, her eyes puffed as if she’d just finished crying. Before greeting Cheryl she immediately grabbed the journal and closed it, holding it in a tight grip. Cheryl turned around to see Toni so small and fragile and wondered what was wrong. 

“What's that in your hand, love?” Cheryl asked even though she knows exactly what she’s holding. 

“Oh it’s a new photography portfolio I’m working on. It should be finished soon so then you can see.” Toni lied through her gritted teeth. Cheryl was stung a little to see Toni lie to her so easily but that is besides the point right now. 

“Baby what’s wrong? Your eyes are red, have you been crying?” Cheryl asks, stepping closer towards Toni. 

“No. I haven’t…” 

“Toni—“ Cheryl attempts to caress her cheeks but Toni almost immediately winces. 

“I’m okay Cher can we just...can we please just go to sleep? I’m exhausted. Please?” Toni asks, unintentionally giving Cheryl the biggest puppy dog eyes ever seen before. 

_ But you’re not okay.  _

Cheryl doesn’t fight it, she decides to put her conversation on hold for right now and does as she’s asked. Tomorrow will be the day that they discuss everything because clearly after tonight a conversation needs to be held. 

“Okay. Okay come on, let's go to bed.” Cheryl extends her hand and leads Toni to their bedroom. The entire night while Toni slept soundly in Cheryl’s arms Cheryl lied awake. She didn’t consider herself religious but she found herself praying. 

_ “Please. I’m trying, I know I'm not as good a person as her but I want to be. Please make me good for her.”  _ Cheryl said below a whisper into the night. She meant every word. She found herself finally succumbing to a slumber with Toni’s well-being still weighing heavy on her mind. 

  
  


—

The next morning Cheryl woke up to a cold bed. Toni must’ve left without telling her again. 

Cheryl was still bothered from last night. She knew something was wrong, she read that Toni was not okay, she saw Toni’s bloodshot eyes from crying, she just didn’t know what was wrong. She decided to send Toni a text asking about her whereabouts. 

**Cheryl: Hey, you were gone when I woke up. Where are you?**

**Toni: Sorry babe. I stopped by my grandpa’s trailer, I might be here for the majority of the day. I love you.**

**Cheryl: I love you too.**

**Cheryl: Be safe!**

Cheryl always made sure to tell Toni to be safe, especially being on the Southside. Today she was more so telling Toni to be safe from her feelings. 

With the small girl gone Cheryl realized this was a perfect opportunity to finish reading what she started last night, the words “I’m not okay…” played on a continuous loop in her head. She searched Toni’s bag and had no luck. There was also no luck in the drawers of their shared desk and under the mattress and under the pillows. Cheryl was at a loss because she didn’t know where else this small piece of leather could be. 

Cheryl was at a loss. Maybe this was a good thing, for Cheryl no longer to read Toni’s deepest thoughts. She worried for Toni, she felt like a part of her was breaking not knowing when Toni was unhappy.

Cheryl remembered when she was younger, Jason told her to grab a dish rag and wipe down any table in the house to clear her mind. It never made sense why cleaning would be a getaway from her thoughts until she was older and realized how much you could rationalize with yourself while being busy cleaning. She never did it, but today she decided why not. When she reached into the drawer that had all of the cleaning supplies in it, she felt something hard under the pile of rags. She moved all of the rags and to her surprise it was Toni’s journal. Of course she put it in here, she knows Cheryl never cleans. Clever Topaz. Clever. 

Cheryl began to flip through the pages, hoping to find what she had started to read the night before. 

  
  


**_Dear Serpent Journal,_ **

**_Kind of hungry. Might go to Pop’s._ **

  
  


She’s so cute. Not it however. 

  
  


**_Dear Serpent Journal,_ **

**_Thinking about ditching the pink hair and going blonde. I hope Cheryl likes it._ **

  
  


Woah. That’ll be so hot! But wrong entry! 

  
  


**_Dear Serpent Journal,_ **

**_Today me and Cheryl went decoration shopping and it felt good to have some sort of input on the place we call ours. It’s like she read my mind. Can’t wait to see how everything will look together!_ **

**_Mood: Excited :)_ **

  
  


Even though this wasn’t the entry Cheryl was looking for, reading these words brought a smile to her face. She was happy that Toni felt more involved and welcomed but this was not what she read last night. She flipped through some more pages until she found what she had been looking for. 

  
  


**_Dear Serpent Journal,_ **

**_I am not okay. I miss my mom. Today when I was on serpent duties FP told me an old story about her and I haven’t been the same since then._ **

**_I miss her hugs, her words of wisdom, her cooking, everything about her._ **

**_It’s been years since she’s died, 7 painful years. Nobody ever asks about her anymore as if she’s never existed and that INFURIATES me. Nobody ever asks me how I am doing or if I need to talk. When she died, nobody asked me how I felt._ **

**_It’s okay mom, I’m coming to see you tomorrow with your favorite flowers. I miss you so much. I know if you were here I wouldn’t be crying alone in a bathroom. I’d be crying on your shoulders._ **

**_I miss you so much._ **

  
  


Cheryl’s heart broke. She felt disgusting for reading something so personal to Toni. The pair only have discussed her mother once or twice, never a reoccurring topic. Cheryl felt bad because she always brought up Jason in their conversations. 

From Cheryl’s little knowledge of the Southside from Toni, she knows that there is only one specific place in the woods where serpents are usually buried. That’s the only place Toni could be right now. On the way to the woods. Cheryl once again practiced what she would say to Toni. 

_ “Toni. I’m sorry but I accidentally read your serpent journal and I know that is a complete invasion of your privacy but I think we should talk about some of the things you wrote.”  _

But all of her practice went away once she saw Toni’s fragile body standing over a single stone, alone, in the woods. She was mumbling something that Cheryl couldn’t quite understand. She thought about turning her heels and going back home, leaving Toni alone to enjoy this private moment between her and her mother but as soon as she attempted to do so, a branch snapped underneath her feet, startling Toni. 

“Cheryl, how did you know I was here?” Toni asks. Cheryl froze, unable to think of why she would be in the woods where Serpents are buried. 

“Sweet Pea told me—“

“Sweet Pea doesn’t know that I’m here Cheryl.” She said sternly. 

“I read your journal.” Cheryl finally says. “And I’ve been read your journal. I’m so sorry I really am. I thought we should talk about some things. But not right now, I wanted to leave you alone with your mom. I just wanted to check on you.” 

“Cheryl, how could you?! That is an invasion of my privacy!” Toni snaps, which was expected. 

“It was an accident TT I swear! I thought it was a photo album but then I saw it was a journal and read how unhappy you were and I just...I don’t know I thought you were so unhappy with me and your life now that you couldn’t talk to no one but a piece of paper. God it was so stupid and I’m sorry!” She apologized sincerely. 

“Cheryl…” Toni’s face softens, she’s mad without a doubt, but right now she just wanted time with her mom. “It was my moms. The only thing I have left.” 

“You rarely talk about her, you know…” Cheryl drifts. 

“You rarely ask.” Toni scolded. 

“And shame on me for not doing so.” 

“I miss her.” Toni’s voice shakes, “I miss her so fucking much that it hurts and I’m hurting.” Toni drops to her knees, releasing a sob that could be heard for miles. “Dammit Cher I’m hurting so bad.” 

Cheryl rushes to her side, grabbing her into her arms and rocking her back and forth. “Baby it’s okay to hurt.”

“No it’s not! I’ve always been everyone’s rock! Who’s going to be a protector if I'm broken?” 

“Hey! Listen to me! You have to start putting yourself first, even before me! You are a person before anything and people HURT, people FEEL, people need room to CRY. Okay? So you being everyone’s rock—everyone’s protector is over! I mean it! You are a person Toni Topaz! You deserved to be held, to be consoled, hell—you deserve to hurt. This is okay? This is your mom Toni. You’re allowed to have feelings on this matter.” Cheryl said as she kissed Toni’s cheek sporadically. 

Cheryl finally did it. She finally was able to be there for Toni, to comfort her, and it felt damned good. 

“Toni. I want to comfort you, I don’t want you always rushing to my aid. I want to be the one to help you with your problems every once and awhile. Please, don’t hold back from telling me what you’re feeling, ever again.” Cheryl said softly into Toni’s head. 

“I’m sorry Cher—“

“Stop! Don’t apologize just let me hold you.” Cheryl says pulling Toni impossibly closer. 

“You know after I’m done crying we’re going to have to talk about you reading my journal. Seriously.” 

“I know TT. I’m sorry.” Cheryl apologized once more. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Cher.” 

—

**_Dear Serpent Journal,_ **

**_I knew that she had read my journal after we went house decoration shopping. I didn’t know how to express my feelings aloud so I hoped she picked up my hints through my writing, I really missed my mom and didn't want to go through that alone so I’m glad that she did._ **

**_It’s nice. To feel like a person, and to be comforted. I like it._ **

**_Mood: Feeling at ease :)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea on Thursday and challenged myself to finish it by today, may not seem like much of a challenge but with my attention span IT IS lol so if you notice any small errors don't be surprised. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! As always, leave comments, kudos and let me know how you like it on here and twitter @vxnessxstan. I'd love to take some more oneshot suggestions as well!


End file.
